Pain's Gone
by IndigoNightandRayneStorm
Summary: Oneshot. WarrenXScott slash. Rated M extremely.


Disclaimer: No own.

Warning: Slash, between WarrenXScott

Rating: R for graphic sexuality

The Pain

Warren woke up to the clapping of thunder and pounding of rain. He emerged from his bed, not able to go back to sleep. Why had he cut off his wings again? The pain was enormous and even though he had known that it would be, he was having one of his I-want-to-be-normal days and chopped them off. He was heading for the kitchen, but caught a light coming from the garage. Who would be up at this hour?

He quietly crept to the garage door, ajar enough so he could see through. Scott Summers was fixing a tired on his car, a red convertible with a large white streak down the hood. Summers was wearing nothing but a pair of jeans, and has oil smeared across his muscled chest. Scott ran a hand absently through his hair and sighed. Warren felt a hardening in his pants, and stumbled forward, unused to the feeling. Scott spun around so quickly he almost fell over too.

"What are you doing?" Scott questioned. "I was heading to the kitchen for some water, and maybe to get some of the alcohol Logan hides under the amount of junk, in that chest, in the pantry. You know, to num the pain…"

"Oh," the man replied, adjusting his sunglasses. Scott offered a hand out to Warren, who was sitting on his ass, on the concrete garage. Warren accepted the helping hand and let the older mutant wipe off his back. He had never noticed how beautiful and young Scott remained, after everything he'd been through with Jean, and his near death experience.

The two men stood in awkward silence for a moment. Scott suddenly grabbed Warren and pushed him up against the car, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

Scott kissed Warren deeply, pushing him back against the hood of the car. He leaned against him hard, swaying his hips to give Warren pleasure from the close embrace. He planted a trail of kisses down the young man's neck, sucking and biting as if he'd been waiting for that moment, to finally feel the animal pleasure of the angel's skin.

Scott slid his hand down Warren's bare chest, pressing it hard between their grinding bodies. When his hand reached contact with Warren crotch, lying just inside his jeans, he squeezed tightly, keeping the friction between their bodies going. Warren moaned in pleasure, and let the sensation overcome him. Scott's hand traveled inside Warren's jean, and surprised him, firmly wrapping his fingers around the cock, painfully erect.

Warren cried out in joy, and lied his head against the hood, thrusting into Scott's touch. Scott picked up his pace, going faster, pushing harder. He finally unzipped the student's jeans, and let his clothes drop to his ankles, letting his thriving member out into the night air. Scott planted kisses down the angel's chest, sucking on his nipples and nipping at the skin lying below his belly button. He finally reached the mutant's length and wrapped his mouth firmly around it, sucking hard. Warren cried, almost screamed, as Scott began to milk his balls, squeezing and enhancing the boy's pleasure. He slid his mouth up and down, pushing his shaft further back into his mouth. Warren directed Scott's motion, grabbing on to his brown locks and thrusting into his mouth.

Warren was coming, Scott could feel it. The Angel's cock tightened in the older mutant's mouth, and the sweet liquid emerged. Scott rose and wiped his chin smugly.

"You alright there?" he asked. Warren's breathing slowed, "Yeah, just…worn out."

"Too worn out to go further?" Scott asked, his eyes pleading and hopeful.

"Do with me what you want," Warren said, his voice muffled from the deep breaths he was taking. "Just don't get caught."

"Sneaking around is my pleasure."

Scott grabbed a hold on Warren and flipped him over, shoving him harshly on his stomach. He grabbed a hold of the Angel's ass and squeezed it. Warren's shaft tightened up against the car and he groaned. Scott unzipped his own jeans and let them, and his boxers, fall to his own ankles. He smacked Warren's ass a few times, to get him prepared for the pleasure he was about to have. He entered the boy with a thrust so hard that Angel screamed. Scott didn't slow or stop, he pushed harder, thrusted further. Warren moaned, as Scott laid on top of him, their bodies grinding against the car. Scott's balls whapped up against Warren's ass, which was working to enhance the pleasure, by moving up and down.

Scott finally reached his peak, letting out inside the other mutant. Scott relaxed against Warren, and they laid for a moment, catching both their breaths. Scott pulled back, pulling his penis out, the semen soaked tip dripping.

"The pains gone," Warren murmured.


End file.
